Retourner en Egypte
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: - Alors Bill ça te fais quoi de revenir ici ? - Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi Eléonore. Oh oui, elle le sait bien. Ce pays, ils l'ont dans la peau. Et ce, depuis leur enfance à Poudlard.


Ce texte est né durant la nuit insolite du 21 juin organisée par Hpfanfiction qui nous a fait voyager au tour du monde.

Pour ce texte l'histoire devait se passer / parler d'une région qui était le Moyen Orient  
Les thèmes étaient : Utopique et une image montrant une mer déchainée

* * *

\- Alors Bill ça te fais quoi de revenir ici ?  
\- Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi Eléonore.  
Oh oui, elle le sait bien. Ce pays, ils l'ont dans la peau. Et ce, depuis leur enfance à Poudlard.

C'était elle qui lui avait donné le virus de l'Egypte. Elle avait passé sa quatrième année à leur parler de son futur voyage au pays des pyramides. Il savait bien qu'elle avait fait attention de ne pas trop en parler devant lui pour ne pas l'attrister plus. Il faut dire que, lorsqu'il avait su que ses parents n'avaient pas l'argent pour lui faire rencontrer son correspondant, la pilule avait été dure à avaler.  
Durant l'été précédent leur cinquième année elle était parti et lui était resté. La mère d'Eléonore avait bien proposé à ses parents de lui payer le voyage. L'argent chez les Sioc'han n'était pas un problème et Soizic Sioc'han était prête à tout pour faire sourire sa fille unique, mais sa mère avait refusait, par fierté sans doute.  
Il était resté, elle était partie et ils s'étaient fait une promesse : «Une fois Poudlard finie, on ira, ensemble, découvrir le pays des pharaons».  
Leurs sept années finies, ils avaient fait leurs bagages, pris le premier portoloin et enfin foulaient ensemble cette terre promise. Ils avaient dix-huit ans, la vie devant eux et l'aventure chevillée au corps. Leur rencontre avec la terre noire du Nil avait changé leur vie à jamais. Ça avait été un coup de foudre une histoire d'amour qui dure toujours.

Depuis quand n'est-il pas venu ici ? C'était un véritable retour aux sources que de revenir avec elle sur cette terre où ils étaient nés une deuxième fois.  
Là au milieu des caveaux enfouis sous le sable, il était devenu un des plus talentueux briseur de sort d'Angleterre. Là au milieu des eaux d'Alexandrie la sous-marine elle était devenu une des plus grands archéologues de ce siècle.  
Ensemble, ils étaient tombés amoureux de ce pays et c'est là à maintenant plus de soixante-dix ans qu'ils reviennent en pèlerinage sur les traces de leur passé.  
Rien n'a changé le sable sous leur voûte plantaire est toujours aussi chaud, le ciel est toujours aussi grand, la Méditerranée toujours tranquille. La cité engloutie par les eaux calmes de la mer continue de livrer ces secrets aux moldus qui l'explorent, les mastabas et tombeaux continuent de torturer les dénicheurs de trésors.  
Et pourtant ça serait utopique de croire que rien n'a changé. Le Caire est devenu encore plus insalubre qu'autrefois, les bidonvilles grignotent les terres sableuses du désert, le Nil charrie chaque jour un peu moins de ce limon fertile, la faute au barrage d'Assouan, tandis que le Sahara gagne du terrain d'heure en heure.  
Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas venus ici. Depuis combien de temps ?

La guerre était passé par là et il était rentré au pays, a rencontré Fleur et fondé sa famille. Il n'était jamais retourné en Egypte par la suite. Ce pays était resté comme une balafre en travers de son cœur. Il savait bien qu'il avait laissé un bout de lui là-bas et que d'y retourner sonnerait sans doute le glas de sa vie anglaise. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il avait pris peur quand son fils était parti faire ses études dans l'académie d'Hérodote aux milieux des eaux tentatrices de la baie d'Alexandrie.  
Mais l'Egypte n'avait pas su toucher le cœur de son fils comme le sien. Une fois les études de Louis fini, il avait pris le premier portoloin pour la forêt Amazonienne et lui avait pu enfin à nouveau respirer. Le Nil n'avait peut-être pas fait tomber dans ces filets son fils, mais il avait bel et bien crée une rupture entre le père et le fils.  
Le voir partir là-bas lui avait perforé le cœur. Il sait bien qu'il avait blessé son fils de ne pas vouloir lui parler de cette contrée, mais il ne voulait pas rouvrir cette blessure toujours à vif. Quitter l'Egypte avait été un vrai déchirement pour lui. Et il avait failli ne jamais retourner auprès de sa famille lorsqu'il était retourné là-bas pour la dernière fois avant aujourd'hui.

Après ses études, elle avait parcouru l'Europe allant d'un chantier de fouilles à l'autre puis était partie à Tintagel pour mener enfin le sien. Là-bas, sous le ciel anglais, elle avait rencontré Elias. Elle qui pensait avoir enfin posé ses bagages sur cette île qui avait vu son père grandir, s'était pourtant empressée d'accepter le poste de directeur de fouille sur le site d'Alexandrie la belle noyée. Sous les eaux limoneuses de la baie, elle avait découvert l'académie perdue d'Hérodote. Pendant tout ce temps loin de son mari et de sa fille, elle avait œuvré pour reconstruire l'école de magie qui avait été engloutie sous les vagues déchaînées de la Méditerranée il y a de cela des siècles. Ce fut avec un plaisir sans nom qu'elle était retournée dans ce pays qui peuplait ses rêves avec Bill à ses côtés.  
Une fois le chantier fini, elle était repartie en Angleterre avant d'écumer les sites du monde entier, mais jamais plus ses pas n'avait foulé le sol Égyptien. Les gouvernements en avaient décidé autrement, le chantier d'Alexandrie avait été donné à d'autres et ça avait toujours été un regret de ne pas avoir pu continuer à explorer les secrets enfouis dans le cœur de la terre d'Egypte.

\- Tu sais, on a été bête de ne pas revenir plus tôt ici.  
\- Je sais Eléonore, je sais. On aurait dû.  
\- On a le temps maintenant.  
\- Oui, tu as raison.  
Dans un sourire triste, il lui tend la main pour la réconforter. Ils auraient dû revenir avant. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour les regrets. Ils ont parcouru tellement de pays, fait tant de choses et vécu une vie entière, mais jamais ils ne sont revenus sur leur terre d'adoption. Maintenant que plus rien ne les retiens en Angleterre, il est temps pour eux d'enfin s'installer en Egypte, ensemble comme à Poudlard.


End file.
